


斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anschluss, M/M, POV-Austria-first person, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 1945年的春天，奥地利在柏林拉着呕哑嘲哳的小提琴。那是世上最难听的变了调的丑恶旋律。
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 2





	斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴

和路德维希的同居生活乏味、单调、无趣。七年，日复一日地，滤泡咖啡，整理文件，有时也拿出那把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴拉上几曲，因为很久没有调弦的缘故，比起演奏听起来更像在锯木：一个个疲软的士兵从琴弓往外奔跑，捏着蔫了调子也不放松的尖刻唱腔在地板上转两圈，再直挺挺地躺下去，好像被子弹射进前胸，让魂魄来切割我的头颅，告诉我比赞颂欧紫罗兰[1]更恶劣的罪状。

至于路德维希，我肯定他在音乐上的造诣，他却早就变得如那位同名大师一般聋，忽略这栋房里任何不和谐的音符。“很好。”他只会对我的表演鼓掌。那样做时，有时他在桌前读前线来的战报，暗淡的照明在他眉下打出很深的阴影；有时他正从门外进来，满身都淋了雨，潮湿的泥土气混着汗臭，像腐木气味一样。于后者，我怀疑他并未清晰听到乐章的任一小节。因为街道上分贝极大的车声、人声或许将琴声盖过，更有说服力的证据是低空轰鸣的巨鸟——如果它们抛下羽毛那会更响。

后来我想明白他没有顾及我刻板的怒瞪、嘶鸣的乐声，却对可笑人间闹剧授以崇高致意的真相——他欣慰的只是我使用琴的事实而非它究竟奏出何种乐曲。这要追溯到1934年的某天，那天我敬爱的总理陶尔菲斯先生遭遇党卫队刺杀，我正好在办公室中。凶手劫持了内阁成员以禁止医生入内援助，我则被锁在那儿，看总理在四小时的徒劳抵抗后终于失血而亡。目睹此景后我陷入了长久、深切又痛苦的自责，这是比“一千马克的限制[2]”更露骨、尖锐、可憎的威胁，是恶魔在炫耀他的利爪。当人民将我放出流血炼狱的时候我看到了路德维希，他也看着我，想必看懂了我的愤怒。翌日这把琴就被送到我的住处，我很惊讶，因为我知道他的经济状况和我一样糟糕，购买这样的琴是不合时宜的。说来也可笑，这是他送我的第一份像样礼物，却永远与某种恐怖回忆相连，所以它被我弃置在角落。直到四年后我在他的监视下整理带去柏林的行装时，他说，带上这把琴。为什么呢？我没有资格质问，因为我已经把自己全权交予；很快，不出一个月，名字也会被剥夺，而改用“东马克”指代拆分成块的版图。

诚然，这其实没什么不好。Ostarrichi、Osterlant、Ostmark[3]，在路德维希诞生以前的世界，皇帝奥托授予的姓名本意也如此，而现在我所附庸的地块则由藩候封地一跃升格为帝国。只要忽略其中区别，合并一事会听起来更理所应当。差异譬如，其一是在史册写下辉煌征程的序章，其二则妄图让国家概念彻底消亡。

*

不深究通过率高得惊人的投票是否真实反映民意，此前发行货币上重现的双头黑鹫标识就足够寄托与之相关的野望。所谓民族认同感以外，更有说服力的是，战争、饥饿、贫穷，被肢解、被排挤、被愚弄的苦痛。

显而易见的是，自1916年来粮食缺乏在奥地利导致的噪声甚嚣尘上，那时人民用以填饱肚子的是玉米面面包、战时咖啡、干菜、糖精……而历史上没有替代品缓解公众恶化情绪的先例。到了1918年维也纳的粮食储备也要罄尽，我不得不没收路德维希的谷物拖船来缓解局势，但噪声没有消减。

挨饿是苦难的开端。协约国苛刻的抵押权条款问即将冻死的人讨要最后一块裹布。他们对从我身上剜下的碎块充满同情，极尽善意照料分割带来的鲜血淋漓的创口，对伤疤对侧的我却是另一副脸孔。我的通货膨胀来得比路德维希早，一落千丈的克朗、倒闭的信托银行、国外投资者讨要的巨额外债接踵而至，而餐桌上的人们仍然祈盼前述的劣质食物。咄咄逼人的局势下，对战胜国的厌恶让人自然而然地萌生与路德维希——同样落魄的国家间休戚与共的情愫。

“我替你解决了就业危机，现在人们都吃得上面包。”路德维希这么与我说。作为同居人客观来说我的待遇极佳，毕竟曾经被我用于驯服邻邦的手段并不及他温和，但精神上的阴霾一直对我施以威压。起初的几天我难以适应，以致在餐前不止一次地幽幽问“是否我也要为你做试吃员”，后来，面对那些林立的崭新厂房，不该有的思想纷纷被丢掉。

夜晚我们如恋人般接吻拥抱，我知道他渴望我，情欲就是合并外化的渴望，但让我惊讶的是在我缺席的年代他从未增长这方面的技巧，于是我只能教他。他看着我的时候眼睛里有说不清道不明的情感，但我不会，我什么也感受不到了，于我这与泡咖啡等任务毫无不同。那些情感在软膏里熔化，在黑暗里蒸发。他对我说，这是你长久渴求的统一。我要如何回答呢？我沉默着，抱紧他的手臂。我好像听到这样的歌词：德意志，德意志，高于一切[4]——填进《帝皇颂》的歌词在九十年后是否具有原本的意义？

他嘱咐我不需压抑，我也如他所愿，我们总是激烈地交缠，大多时候我是被动的。我从床上落到地下时他支着身子看我，不久也默默爬下来，有时让我扶靠床沿以跪姿继续，有时就静静地抱着我。他说：“你想得到我吗？你难道不想拥有我吗？现在我就在你的身体当中。”这样的话总能刺痛我，总能伤害我。

*

兵不血刃地获得苏台德地区后，他颐指气使地命我拿出提琴。过去我为了得到斯洛伐克的贷款将这块地区割让，此举羞辱与炫耀的意味不必言明。彼时我对这把琴不再抗拒，但凡他想听的旋律我都会安分奉上。同居的早年他对我很挑剔。除批判技法外，他偶尔指出某根弦调得太松，要再加紧。我自忖音准不会出错，还是缓慢转动弦轴，在他的注视下拉出一个个单音。有时他会模棱两可地点头，边写着报告边抬手示意我继续；有时，当他没有公务，化解刁难就不那么容易。

“我想，这根弦还要再转紧些。”忙里偷闲的假日里路德维希说，同时绕到我背后笼住我的手臂，那双洗不去机油气味的手覆上我的，接着动作突然暂停。“这样的姿势是否让你想到旧时场景？”随后是一阵笑。曾经在基尔伯特的注视下，我在美泉宫中教授年幼的路德维希。的确，画面构图几近相同，区别仅仅是拿琴的是他。

“那时你站在这个位置，借机对我耳语，把大德意志方案加以渗透。”他压着我手指的力量陡然加强。我蹙着眉，忍痛按紧指板。他握住我另一只手，执着弓。一声完美频率的琴音撕裂空气——完美，让他无可挑剔。“你真狡猾。”他说。

“你总是愁眉苦脸，难道我们的胜利不足以触动你？”他强调着“我们”。我们的德意志，从马斯到默默尔，从埃施到贝尔特，我们的胜利。这样的旋律在脑袋里回响，使人发疯。我丢掉弓的同时，他从我手里夺过琴。“它很昂贵。”他把弓也捡起，两者都放进皮箱。他转回来拥抱我。路德维希克制的欲火下，我直白的回应倒像虚与委蛇。

胜利是否真的会降临呢？对比上一次大战时残存的帝国野心，如今我的情绪只能被称作低迷。我被认定不擅长打仗，因此几乎一直处于被软禁的状态中，由路德维希每日告知战场局势，顺带提及战役中牺牲的前奥地利士兵人数。荒唐的是我曾以为被重新编制的作战单位已与我毫无关系，但那时起不时自肢体末端发散的疼痛才提醒我，纵使丧失名号，那些亡者也是我的子民。

卢卡谢维奇被俘时我还很麻木，弗朗西斯投降时我也算镇定，直到巴巴罗萨计划执行时，累累硕果前我终于抛掉谨慎的端庄沉湎进不切实际的幻想——牺牲与苦痛是为了可期荣耀——尽管早在三百年前我就在清醒时刻想到不该再相信经由美化的论调。

那些日子我的身体仍然疼痛，精神却比起先好。路德维希为我带来苏联前线的战利品——闪闪发亮的宝石或者碎块的黄金。焦土抗战中我不知道他从哪里弄到它们，也并不好奇。他把一块穿了线的紫色矿物塞给我，我拒绝了，但他强行为我系到琴箱上。可笑，真是可笑。“与其如此，不如让我做些有用之事。”我说，那时我正把那些信件堆成一叠放进柜中，因为我被蒙蔽了双眼，以为所有事物在往好的方向发展。“那你想干些什么呢？”他问我。我不知道那是另一重噩梦的开端。

*

之所以说那是噩梦的开端，因为接下来我就被派往林茨的毛特豪森，一个号称人体绞肉机，以死亡阶梯和跳伞墙闻名的地方。远远地我就闻到空气里充斥的粪便、化脓伤口与消毒粉的气味。这是一个地狱，囚徒在采石场从事重体力劳动，背负超过体重的石块踩上一百八十六级阶梯。我到达时正看到两名监管紧盯几位在石梯上奔跑的囚徒。他们没有头发，光着身体，接触石料的部位磨破溃烂，躯干像覆在骨架的松弛皮膜，就像是骷髅，我难以想象他们的身体能承受住这样的重量。更可怕的是若其中一位失足跌倒，那么他会与石块一同翻滚，压成一滩烂泥，包在凶器上一起碾断身后人的手和脚。因而他们全都咬牙伛偻上行，从被烧尽的身体里挤出最后一点灯油。我看见他们浑浊的眼睛里涨满血丝，皮肤如干尸般苍白枯黄，我心痛万分。所幸所有囚徒都抵达终点。他们倚着彼此，像临死的牛一样难听地喘息；而监管走过来时他们又活泼地挣扎起身。监管带我去悬崖边上，我看见几位可怜人一字排开，面对深渊，而其中一位纸片般薄薄的背被枪管抵着。他们告诉我，这囚徒所面对的二选一的游戏规则是：把他人推下边缘，或是遭受枪击。

我惊讶于这种非人道的行径，不愿再看，独自从死亡阶梯走下，进入他们营地。在那里一位军官认出了我，亲切地叫我“祖国”。我摇着头，脸色想必是铁青的。他向我抱怨使用枪支杀人的效率低下，而新提出的炸毁隧道活埋的办法则更不妥。我不知如何作答。他接着眼睛一亮，介绍起关于毒气车的畅想——依据哈特海姆的“安乐死”计划设施，只需把囚徒赶进车厢，释放出一氧化碳即可完成得干净、高效。

“这里关押的都是什么人？”我着实不知情，我敢保证。“噢，祖国大人，战俘，还有帝国的叛徒。”他自顾自说着。我在房里嗅到一股陈腐的发酵尿液的气味，以胃部不适的借口离场。

我以为自己刻意的疏离能或多或少地打消他们的积极性，但是几天后这位军官又找到我，叫我去观摩发明的雏形。这是一部被改装的卡车，从外部看不到构造，不过仅从加装的密封措施，也能判断其用途。“祖国大人……”他又开口。这次我打断他：“叫我的名字吧。埃德尔斯坦。”我说。“埃德尔斯坦长官，请您检阅我的成果。”他带我去车厢尾部，一块切割后的钢板被重新焊上，中央的孔洞插进管道。

“只要按下它，产生的废气就会排进车厢。”他说，指着与管道相连机械上的鲜红按钮。“埃德尔斯坦长官，我将它的第一次使用权献予您。”

我将手放到按钮上时听到车厢内隐隐约约的噪音，是一些抓挠声、哭喊声，还有硬物与铁皮碰撞的哀嚎。“这里面……”我抽回手，我没办法这样做，我惊讶地后退了。

我不知道这其中有人。

我的行为招来了不满。他皱着眉头说：“这里全都是刚抓捕的抵抗小组成员。他们是帝国公敌。”

好一个帝国公敌啊！他不知道他是奥地利人，他们也是奥地利人吗？我想要发怒，但我明白他与我一样，都只是这场可悲的战争的棋子和牺牲品。我除了谢绝他的盛情外无法多说什么，然后他遗憾地目送我离去。但我只走出数步就听到背后传来的沉闷压抑而悲恸的哀鸣。他们还是无法逃脱被害的命运，就像一罐装在漏水铁箱当中的活鱼被随意处置，随着氧气流逝用浑身的力量弹动，但即使撞碎一地鳞也难逃死亡。我看到混血的水从缝隙流出来，从远处漫过来，在我脚边包围我。我闭着眼，浑身发抖，我想到1934年那张鲜血淋漓的痛苦的脸，我感到没由来的愤怒——我又何尝不是一条任人宰割的鱼？

路德维希来接我时不吝嘲讽：“原来杀人会让你困扰？”“杀人从来不让我困扰。但这里不是战场。”我说。“我们不需要不和谐的声音。”他说，从后视镜瞥了我一眼。我疲惫地靠在后座，面无表情地从镜里看他。使人毛骨悚然的气味萦绕在我鼻翼周围，挥之不去。然后从林茨回到柏林，一路上相顾无言。

*

我不再提及毛特豪森。路德维希的战线变得繁忙。莫斯科保卫战给我们打击，尔后大量军人被送往到东线。冬季如期而至，我逐渐单薄的身躯难以承受严寒，不得不蜷在床上忍受冷风穿刺骨髓的疼痛。捷报没有传来。路德维希从背后抱我，把我的手护在掌中。他的身体不比我温热，甚至更凉，但总之我们分享了最后一点热度。

“路德维希……”我用冻僵的嘴唇呼唤他。他用手指抵着我的唇，示意我不必在再说话。他把手掌伸进我的里衣，按在左胸。由于失温，我们谁也没再动，以防消耗更多能量。

1918年的冬天同样冷。那时全奥地利都没有煤炭，只能靠卧床御寒。遇上下雨天，房屋会极其潮湿。然后，寒意就在水汽分子间攀爬、跳跃、蹿动，钻进我的被窝，挤进我的裤缝。

冷，寒冷，透骨的冷，我的牙齿不住打颤，泪水还没流出就要在眼里凝固。战争、停战协定、战败惩处，被剥夺权利的恐惧和屈辱在鞭打我。我要转身与他说话，那双手抱紧了我。“埃德尔斯坦，冬天会过去的，然后胜利就会来临。”他摩挲我心脏的部位。我听到那颗心有力地跳，扑通，扑通，每次迸射出血液肢体就要遭受疼痛的折磨。我的嗓子很干，有根硬刺梗在咽喉之后。“但现在我很痛。”我说。

“我知道，我感受得到。”他吻了我的肩，重复道，“我感受得到。我们本就同源。”潮湿的唇印很快就变冰，我提出抗议。他没有再吻我，用嘴唇擦着我耳后柔软的皮肤。“现在的境况并不糟。熬到春季就会好。”我后悔说出这样的话了，因为不论他如何回答我都已失去另谋出路的选择。不可能有那样的选择。

见识到林茨的采石场后，奥斯威辛、达豪、拉文斯布吕克、布痕瓦尔德，越来越多的名字撞进我的耳朵。从送我小提琴的那天起，我就应意识到他俨然已成为恶魔。我望着墙上一块变了形状的影，那是他的、我的，我们的身体叠在一起，造出一个鬼怪似的模样。我想逃脱啊，我对自己说，我想离开他，我想制止这一切，但是我无能为力。

*

后面的战事于我而言是最无趣的历史。第二年，起初情形有所好转，只是很快一切彻底变糟。无需过多陈述，从此往后的史书都会将其记录在册。苏联战场上节节败退之后，路德维希只能转攻为守。那晚他说得没错，我们本就同源，流着相同的德意志之血，因而只能一同承受肉体和精神的痛苦，一同犯下滔天的罪。诺曼底登陆，意大利叛逃，突尼斯投降，如此种种已经给足关于惨烈终曲的意象。不会再有我们的胜利。路德维希没有精力再指使我拉琴，他的脸色和身体都一天天变差。辗转的夜里他也做噩梦，叫嚷着白天不会说出的疼痛，我便静静抱住他的身体安抚——除了给予陪伴我能做的很少。那段时间我浑浑噩噩，但无疑，灾难还是拉近了我们的距离。他太年轻了，还太年轻，他过于强壮的身体超越了灵魂的承载力，神秘莫测的欧紫罗兰要凋谢了。休戚与共，是否应该还休戚与共……爱……爱，是爱吗？是恨吗？不，所有关于情感的讨论都无意义；结束了，很快要结束。

我开始思考往后路途。失败是必然，这段莫名其妙的婚姻必须结束。所以于我最好的结局是恢复独立，但如果不能独自生存——我也从同盟国处听到过这样的质疑——那么也许要经历严苛的惩罚，也许会进入下一个囹圄，也许比上一次更糟……但是，不管如何，恢复主权的可能性成为一剂安定良药。

牺牲与苦痛……格拉茨、菲拉赫、克尼特尔费尔德[5]……两年前，维也纳上空终于也飞过轰炸的巨鸟……疼痛，灵魂和身体的……为了谋取宽大处置，应对罪行供认不讳……不，那是我的罪行吗？那是他强加于我的……即使没有人会忽视集中营里的党卫军，他们在杀死自己的同胞……但是当权者早就不是我的子民……带钩的十字旗，它也插在我的土地……德意志，高于……我是否还属于德意志……我不是德意志了……血，他颈部的弹孔……血，我手上的血……这不是路德维希的强迫，这只是……苏联战场上死去的奥地利人啊……炸成碎片的羽毛，疼痛……这是路德维希的强迫，受害者，罗德里赫，你是受害者……爱……不，这不可能是爱……怪异，怪异的婚姻……畸形，畸形的伴生……诸如此类，奇怪的、矛盾的、扭曲的、疯狂的声音，它们拉扯我，撕扯我，撕裂我，割裂我……毁坏我。

*

路德维希在家的时间越来越少。我想做蛋糕——很快就被自己否决，因为不可能有原料。我蹲在地上拿出那把昂贵的琴。快三年没碰，琴弦早就松了，战争年代也无心管它是否会受潮。琴箱一角蒙上灰的矿石把我拉回初尝胜利喜悦的时刻。但是早就过去了。我拉着琴，声音很难听。我应该调弦，我要——我为什么要？他管不到，他听不到，他已经聋了。

春天总是与活力相关。潮湿的霉斑还是爬上面板，最昂贵的乐器也要变质。最近一次路德维希撞见我拉那不着调的曲子时，正要和我宣布即将进行的“冬季春醒[6]”行动。“取得这次胜利，局势就会好转。只要我们继续占据匈牙利，你的工业区也得到保障。”他坐下来，双手放到膝上。

我知道这不是他盲目的自信，只是背水一战时的奢望。我装作认真聆听的样子，末了对他说：“那我很期待你的胜利。”他还仰着脖子看我。我弯下身子：“你还在等待什么？”

他马上把头缩回，坐得端端正正。我笑了，我甚至以为他先前是要向我索吻。“拉琴给我听吧，埃德尔斯坦。”他认真地说，消瘦凹陷的脸颊和无神的双目颇有幼时神韵。德意志，高于世间万物。但德意志早就不是那个德意志，我也不是那个奥地利。我把琴架上肩，世上最难听的变了调的丑恶旋律悠悠扬扬。

“很好。”他在鼓掌。

[1] 希特勒在三月当选，让奥地利纳粹党人深受鼓舞，称该事件为欧紫罗兰（三月的紫罗兰）。

[2] 为了打压奥地利旅游业从而逼迫其向纳粹政府屈服，德国规定从德国去奥地利必须支付一千马克过路费。

[3] Ostarrichi、Osterlant、Ostmark：全都是东边的国家/土地的意思，奥地利早年曾用名，德奥合并后奥地利改名为东马克省（Ostmark）。

[4] 和后文的“马斯到默默尔，从埃施到贝尔特”“德意志，高于世间万物”一样，均为纳粹德国国歌歌词，旋律采用海顿创作的《C大调皇帝弦乐四重奏》（后被填词称为《帝皇颂》，作为奥匈帝国国歌）。

[5] 均为奥地利地名，在二战后期率先遭到轰炸。

[6] 在东线战场节节败退之时希特勒出动全国剩余的精锐力量在匈牙利发动冬季春醒行动，但孤注一掷的行动没有成功，苏联人马上反扑，一路攻入奥地利，打响了“维也纳战役”。此时，英法美军也纷纷挺进奥地利战场。


End file.
